


Our House

by calliette



Category: Huge
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliette/pseuds/calliette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy and her best friend decide on their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/gifts).



> Another quick one on Christmas morning - apologies for any errors. Enjoy :)

The house could not have been more perfect; a little wooden cottage with steeply sloping roof and trees on either side.

Poppy and Amelia looked at each other. 

“We still need to look inside,” Amelia pointed out. It could all be rotting and the electricity could be wrongly wired and the pipes might have burst and you might just plain hate it.” But she was grinning despite all she said.

“Positive thinking, Mellie. It’s going to be perfect, you just know it is. A house of our own, two best friends living together. Who’d have thought it would work out this well?”

“Uh... you would,” Amelia suggested with a smile. But even she could see that this was the one they were going to go for. She turned to hug her friend but Poppy was already ahead of her, skipping down the driveway.


End file.
